As Kind a Soul as You
by askalfendilaytonmod
Summary: Katrielle comes across a startling discovery about Ernest and his personal circumstances, leading to a long-overdue conversation. Katrielle/Ernest fluff. Spoilers for Layton's Mystery Journey.


**A/N:** I had this idea last night when I was looking at the Layton Detective Agency's decor and I sort of had to write it. This was a really good way for me to explore the relationship between Katrielle and Ernest, which I haven't really done before. I may not be sold on this ship yet (Katrielle/Lucy forever) but I'm very glad I gave it a go!

* * *

The sound of the door opening shot him upright, his heart pounding.

With the flickers of the dream he'd been having lingering in his mind and exacerbating his anxiety, Ernest scrambled off the sofa and grabbed the first object his fingers could reach. Lamp heavy in his grasp, he turned towards the door, the cold air causing him to shiver.

If it was a burglar, he had no choice but to fight them. The agency was his safe haven – shamefully, in more ways than one – and he wouldn't dare let anybody sully it, for both his and Miss Layton's sake. Sucking in a tight breath, he waited.

His assailant was quiet. Surely if they were looking to steal, they'd be quick about it? But no, Miss Layton would consider the alternatives. Perhaps they didn't want to raise suspicions. The more natural they appeared, the more likely they'd get away.

At last, he could hear something. A gentle humming, a jangling of keys, footsteps drawing nearer. His grip tightened on his weapon.

The flick of the light switch was the last thing he heard before her scream.

Or perhaps it was his scream. Ernest leapt backwards, almost dropping the lamp before he decided he would _not make the situation worse by doing that_. "M-Miss Layton!"

"Ernest?!"

Eyes wide, she took in his appearance, and he slunk back further. Wearing only an old pair of pants, he wished he was close enough to the blanket to cover himself.

She closed her eyes a moment, and when she opened them, she looked as though she'd collected herself. "You startled me. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

_Of course you weren't._

He could feel his face reddening. "A-Ah, I can explai-"

"How about you go to the bathroom and dress yourself first?"

Swallowing, he tried to say something, but decided that doing as she suggested – ordered, even – was the wiser course of action. Placing down the lamp and gathering his clothing, he trudged out of the room, heart at the bottom of his stomach or lower if it was possible.

With nimble yet shaking fingers he dressed himself, and spent the rest of his time in the bathroom trying to contain the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

He'd done it now. Miss Layton had forgiven him for his past transgressions, but he'd lied to her again, and he could kiss his wonderful job in the beautiful agency goodbye. Longing to avoid his fate, he slid down to the floor, wishing to fall through it.

Rising eventually, he knew it was rude to keep a lady waiting, and if nothing else, he wished to apologise to her before his inevitable dismissal. When he re-entered the room, he avoided her gaze even when he sat across from her at the little circular table, which had been laid out for tea.

Pouring him a cup, she pushed it towards him.

"Thank you," he said, voice small.

In silence they sipped their drinks, and he wasn't sure how but by the time he'd gotten halfway through, he felt calmness flooding through him. Casting his eyes across the room, Katrielle's prized tea set was open on her desk. It was one that she'd retrieved from her father's belongings, and she'd declared that it made the best tea that could help any situation. She wasn't wrong.

Finishing his drink, he finally looked at her, ready to talk.

Sensing that was the case, Katrielle placed her cup back on the saucer. "How long have you been sleeping here?" she asked, voice soft.

"My lease to my flat ended a month ago."

"A whole month?" Unable to stifle her surprise, she frowned. "I suppose that's why you've been eager to let me go home early so you can lock up the agency?"

"I-I've tried to find somewhere else, but there isn't anywhere affordable. London is awfully expensive."

"It is, but I have started paying you. Aren't you also studying on a scholarship?"

"It only covers tuition. Which is fantastic, of course!" he added hastily. "But everything else…"

"…you have to pay for yourself. I see."

Pouring herself more tea, she sweetened it with sugar, stirring slowly. When she looked up, he watched as blue eyes studied him. "Why didn't you tell me, Ernest?"

"I didn't want you to think poorly of me, though I suppose it's too late for that now. I… I lied to you again."

He'd vowed never to repeat that mistake after the Lord Adamas incident, and despite the tea's soothing effect, the shame hit him hard.

"I was surprised more than anything. It's not what I expected, when I came to pick up some files." Amused, she hummed a little. "And you know, I never _asked_ you whether you were living here, so you didn't lie exactly."

Relief began to trickle through him. She really didn't look mad.

"But you can't stay here, of course," she added. "It's a very nice agency, I've made sure of that, but you should find another home soon. Have you thought about asking the Dragons if-"

"No."

The word was sharp, and out of his mouth before he could think. Horrified that he'd interrupted her, he bit down on his tongue.

Only tilting her head, she didn't speak, and he realised that it was an invitation for him to continue.

"The Dragons' Foundation is already paying my tuition," he mumbled. "I won't ask anything else. I spent years being angry at them, and blaming them for what happened to Mama, and I was so wrong about it all. I… I refuse to take their money after what I did to them. After what I did to _you_, Miss Layton."

Her eyes widened a little. "Ernest-"

"You don't act like it, but what I did hurt you," he continued, voice growing louder. "I promised you that I'd be a better person, and I will, so I won't take what I obsessed about for years. I'll get myself out of this mess, but not that way."

Staring past him, she was silent, and he realised he'd interrupted her a second time. Speechless, he refilled his teacup.

"You did hurt me, Ernest," Katrielle finally said, voice quiet. "After I showed you the truth and you were speaking with the Dragons, I had to go outside and just think a little while. I wondered whether any of it was real, and who you'd be when I went inside again." Finally, she focused back on him. "Then, when I came back, you grabbed my hands, crying and apologising. You asked if you could be my assistant again, and I said yes. I said _yes,_ Ernest, because I could tell you were a good person who was hurting, and I knew that everything we'd had in the past month had been real."

_Everything they'd had?_

He didn't have a chance to dwell on it as she continued. "And now, learning that you didn't take the Dragons' money even when things became hard, because you didn't want to be like the person who hurt others… I know I made the right decision."

Tears blurred his vision. "M-Miss Layton… you really think so?"

"I know so, Ernest. I'm a detective, even if I _didn't_ notice you'd been living here for a month."

They shared a laugh, and Katrielle rose to clear the dishes. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time all over again; she strode slowly, hair swaying, a mighty presence in the cosy agency. He stared so long that he barely registered when she sat across from him again.

"There's only one last thing to do, then."

"Huh?"

"Come and stay with me, until things get sorted."

His face was red again, he was certain. "Miss Layton, I couldn't."

"You will. Sherl already is."

"I don't want to impose."

"I've plenty of space." Hesitating, she looked away. "Anyway, I'm staying in Dad's house at the moment, trying to find clues as to where he went. It's big, too big really. You can take Alfendi's old room."

"Y-You're sure?"

Nodding, she offered the warmest smile anybody must have been capable of giving.

"Oh, Miss Layton!" Unable to believe his luck in meeting somebody so kind-hearted, he grinned, taking her hands. "Thank you! I promise, I'll find another place to stay soon. I won't cause any trouble, and I'll tidy up after myself. I'll even make you breakfast!"

"Please don't worry about any of that, Ernest." She squeezed his hands in return. "If you're as helpful as you are in the agency, you'll make a splendid flatmate. Now, gather your things. I'll grab the file I came for."

Retrieving his belongings from where he'd stashed them – the little cabinet in the corner, the drawer in the desk that Katrielle had set aside from him, the top shelf of the cupboard – he turned to find her standing by the door.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Walking alongside her, down a street lit only by the moonlight, his heart felt fuller than ever.

_I promise, Miss Layton, I'll strive to be as kind a soul as you_.


End file.
